Slutty Boy
by Lu-Xing-Zi
Summary: "Hai.."/"Zitao, Huang Zi Tao.." /"Ummhh.." /"Boleh aku memakan lolipop besar ini?"/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Slutty Boy**

Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao

Genre : -

Rate : M

Disclimer : **They aren't belong to me**. They are belong God, their parents. But the idea for this story is **Mine** and this stroty too.

Lenght : 1/2

Warning : YAOI/Boys Love, little OOC, Mature Content. **Don't like Don't read, please! Don't bash chara.**

Summary : -

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Slutty Boys~**

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde kecoklatan dengan tubuh cukup berisi di balut dengan jas hangat berwarna putih polos di padu dengan syal berwarna abu yang melekat indah dileher jenjangnya. Tidak lupa kacamata hitam raven yang menutup mata kelamnya dan jangan lupakan _headshet _yang bertengger indah di kedua telinganya. Berdiri dengan tenangnya di stasiun kereta api tua itu. Tangan kiri miliknya tengah bertengger di dalam saku celana berbahan jeans yang tengah di kenakannya dan tangan satunya menggenggam tali _bag _berwarna hitam itu. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan yang begitu datar –walau tak dapat orang lain lihat. Tak seorang berada didekatnya dengan jarak lebih dari 2 meter. Sungguh mereka tertarik dengan tampang rupawannya. Terlebih sekumpulan wanita-wanita berparas cantik yang tengah menatap pria itu kagum. Tapi aura di sekitar tubuh-nya meredamkan niatan orang-orang yang ingin sekedar berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

**Jrek Jrek Jrek**

Suara berisik terdengar dari arah kanan pria tampan tadi. Pria tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan. Kereta yang di tunggu, akhirnya datang juga. Sudah lebih satu setengah jam Ia menunggu kereta uap tua itu. Ada masalah teknis sedikit, ujar para pegawai kereta uap itu. Menunggu bukan suatu hal yang banyak orang sukai. Sangat di benci malah. Jadi wajar jika pria tampan yang di elu-elukan banyak orang itu menghela napas leganya ketika suatu hal yang di tunggunya itu datang.

**Jrek Jeesss**

Kereta uap tua namun masih ramai penumpang itupun berhenti. Pintu gerbong kedua berada tepat di hadapan pria tadi. Pintu terbuka dan hebatnya tak satupun dari begitu banyak penumpang yang akan naik kereta itu untuk maju dan segera masuk, sebelum pria tadi memasuki kereta itu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kursi yang –mungkin– sudah di pesannya terlebih dahulu. Berjalan memasuki bilik bangku yang kosong. Menggeser knop pintunya, berjalan masuk untuk kemudian di tutup kembali pintu bilik yang di dalamnya terdapat dua buah bangku yang saling berhadapan itu. Kaki jenjangnya diajak untuk menduduki salah satu bangku itu.

Di letakkannya tas miliknya di bangku kosong dihadapannya. Kemudian tubuh tingginya di bawa untuk beristirahat dengan menyenderkan-nya di sandaran bangku yang tersedia. Memejamkan kedua bola matanya yang masih di hinggapi kacamata raven hitamnya,untuk setelah-nya dengan perlahan di hirupnya aroma segar khas pedesaan yang tertiup angin dan masuk secara perlahan ke bilik yang tengah di tempatinya itu melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Rambut blonde kecoklatan-nya pun sesekali bergerak kecil tertiup angin itu. Begitu tenang dan damai. Jika Ia berada di kota, tak akan dia rasakan tenangnya suasanan seperti ini.

**Srreett**

Pintu bilik itu terbuka lagi. Seorang pria cukup tinggi yang membuka pintu itu kali ini. Beranjak masuk dan langsung menaruh tas punggung bercorak leopard miliknya di bangku depan, di sebelah tas namja tampan tadi. Pria yang baru saja masuk itu beranjak merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut kemeja hitam dengan corak leopard segaris dibagian pinggang dipadu _legging _hitam ketat yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya. Kancing teratas kemeja itu terbuka –entah di sengaja atau tidak– hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya sekaligus dada bagian atas miliknya yang– well sangat mulus.

Diarahkan pandangan-nya kearah pria tampan tadi yang masih sibuk menikmati angin kecil. Dimiringkan-nya kepala-nya ketika melihat wajah namja tampan tadi. Sejurus kemudian sebuah legkungan lucu tersemat di bibir curvy miliknya. Kepalanya di gelengkan pelan untuk kemudian membawa bongkahan pantat bulat miliknya ke bagian kosong di sebelah pria tampan tadi.

**Srett**

Pria tampan itu tersentak sejenak saat merasakan sesuatu –menurutnya– yang duduk di sampingnya. Menolehkan kepala kesamping kirinya untuk melihat apa atau mungkin siapa gerangan yang duduk disampingnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat seorang pria yang cukup tinggi, namun tak setinggi dia duduk disampingnya dan memasang senyum yang menurutnya –sangat– manis.

"Hai.." Sapa namja tampan itu mencoba ramah dengan orang yang baru di temuinya. Di lepas kacamata hitam raven-nya. Pria manis di sampingnya itu menunjukkan senyum lucunya. Entah bagaimana senyuman ringan juga muncul di bibir namja tampan itu. Mungkin sekumpulan wanita cantik yang tadi memperhatikannya saat di stasiun tadi akan menjerit histeris jika mereka melihat pria yang mereka puja ketampanan-nya itu tersenyum.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggil ku Yifan. Nama mu?" Ujar pria tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng yang kita bicarakan sejak tadi yang mengaku bernama Yifan itu. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanan kearah pria manis yang ada di sebelahnya. Pria itu menatap tangan kanan Yifan sejenak untuk kemudian menjabat tangan berjari panjang itu.

"Zitao, Huang Zi Tao.." Ucapnya singkat. Mata sipit itu menjadi benar-benar tertutup dan bibir kucing itu melebar saat dia tersenyum lebar. Yifan hanya diam, menikmati cantiknya wajah itu saat tersenyum lebar untuknya. Tentu saja itu untuknya, siapa lagi? Suasana menjadi hening sekarang. Baik Yifan maupun Zitao tak ada yang mau melepas genggaman tangan masing-masing. Terlalu menikmati tangan dan keteduhan mata indah masing-masing –mungkin.

**Pooommppp**

Suara yang keluar dari cerobong asap kereta uap tersebutmenyadarkan kedua insan yang masih sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Yifan yang terlebih dulu melepas genggaman tangannya bersama Zitao kemudian sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata 'Maaf' dengan suara pelan. Zitao, si pria manis itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada suara berisik yang berasal dari roda kereta uap itu yang bergesekan dengan rel.

"Haaahh..." Zitao sontak memandang Yifan saat di dengarnya sebuah helaan napas keluar dari bibir pria tampan itu. Yifan juga beralih memandang Zitao dan terjadilah _eye contact _antara kedua bola mata sehitam langit malam itu. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya saling mengagumi indahnya mata masing-masing. Seperti tadi.

"Umur mu berapa, Zitao?" Yifan yang memulai pembicaraan dengan tetap menatap mata pria yang sepertinya memiliki mata yang mirip dengan panda. Zitao tersenyum kecil. "20 tahun. Kau?" Ujar pria manis– atau kita panggil saja dia panda. Ide bagus? Yifan menunjukkan ekspresi seolah berkata –sudah-ku-duga–. Zitao masih menatap Yifan dengan wajah damainya.

"Sudah ku duga.." Benarkan? "Kau lebih muda dari ku. Umurku 23 tahun. Kau bisa memanggilku 'gege'. Kau dari China 'kan?" Lanjutnya lagi. Zitao kembali tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepala-nya beberapa kali. Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Zitao.

Di pandangi-nya bagian-bagian tubuh Zitao, di mulai dari surai yang terlihat halus dengan warna _blonde _pudar-nya, beralih pada kedua mata dengan bola mata sehitam langit malam indah milik-nya di tambah kantung mata yang justru menambah indah-nya mata itu –bahkan saat di lihat dari samping sekalipun tetap terlihat menawan. Berlanjut pada hidung mancung milik pemuda panda itu dan menuju ke bibir mirip kucing yang terlihat lucu dan menggoda apalagi jika di lumat –oh! Yifan! Pikiran mu mulai kotor.

Kembali Yifan menatap wajah Zitao, wajah pemuda itu mulus, bersih. Potongan-potongan organ sempurna yang Tuhan satukan di wajah mulus itu, menjadi sebuah daya tarik tinggi yang membuat banyak orang terpesona. Sungguh. Sebuah maha karya sang pencipta yang tidak terlihat ada cacat sedikit pun. Yifan benar-benar tergoda untuk 'merasakan' wajah itu, sekedar menyentuh kulit yang terlihat sangat halus itu pun tak masalah.

Tatapan-nya terus berlanjut. Kini beralih pada leher jenjang dengan kulit putih mulus milik pemuda yang kini tengah memejamkan mata indah-nya itu. Sungguh demi seluruh masakan hancur yang pernah Sehun dan Kai –adik-adiknya– masak, leher jenjang itu– Sexy! Yifan baru menyadari, jika satu kancing kemeja milik pria yang masih di tatap dengan tatapan intens ini terbuka di bagian atas. Dengan begitu, Yifan dapat 'sedikit' mengintip apa yang ada didalam kemeja pria itu. Putih, mulus, bersih, sama sekali tak terlihat ada suatu kecacatan di dada bagian atas pria itu.

Dan Yifan juga baru sadar jika Zitao sama sekali tidak menenakan kaos apapun di balik kemeja yang terbilang tipis itu. Oh Tuhan! Nafas Yifan tercekat di kerongkongan. Mata tajam Yifan menelisik ke balik kemeja Zitao dan– gotcha! Mata-nya dapat melihat –tak jelas– sebuah tonjolan kecil di dada pria yang sekarang masih saja memejamkan mata-nya. Tidur, mungkin?

Terus berusaha menahan hasrat duniawi-nya, tatapan Yifan berlanjut ke area tengah tubuh pria manis itu. Pinggang-nya terbilang cukup ramping untuk ukuran pria normal-nya. Entah bagaimana bisa, Yifan yakin pinggang pria itu begitu nyaman untuk di peluk dengan erat. Yifan juga membayangkan bagaimana jika Ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu, sambil mengelus-nya perlahan namun menggoda, bibir-nya juga membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga –yang Yifan yakin– sensitive milik pria itu. Kemudian tangan Zitao beralih meremas surai blonde-nya dengan berbagai buaian surga yang keluar dari bibir kucing-nya karena menikmati kenikmatan duniawi yang di berikan Yifan. Lalu-! Shit! Penis Yifan menegang!

Seolah tak memperdulikan aset berharga-nya, Yifan meneruskan tatapan-nya. Kini beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh pria manis itu. Kaki itu- ya Tuhan! Yifan benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat pria ini. Entah mengapa seluruh bagian tubuh pria ini benar-benar membuat Yifan tercengang. Setelah tubuh bagian atas tadi membuat penis-nya 'sedikit' terbangun akibat membayangkan mengeksplorasi tubuh bagian atas itu. Kini Yifan semakin merasa sesak pada celana-nya saat di lihat-nya tubuh bagian bawah milik Zitao. Dapat terlihat jelas oleh-nya celana hitam itu begitu ketat di kaki jenjang milik pria yang sampai sekarang masih saja memejamkan mata-nya.

Entah bagaimana bisa, Yifan membayangkan tengah menggagai tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu. Membayangkan betapa menggoda-nya tubuh Zitao yang tengah telanjang dan terkontrol penuh oleh Yifan. Tergambar jelas di pikiran Yifan betapa putih dan halus-nya kulit paha Zitao yang akan berubah menjadi penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah hasil karya-nya. Bisa Yifan bayangkan ketika kedua tangan berjari panjang-nya mencengkram dan mengelus sensual kedua paha dalam Zitao, dan dari belahan bibir kucing itu keluar buaian surga dengan nama-nya terselip di antara-nya. Yifan benar-benar menggila sekarang.

Seolah mendapat dorongan yang entah datang dari mana, kini tangan kiri milik Yifan beranjak ke paha kanan Zitao. Tangan berjari panjang itu, dengan gerakan sensual mengelus paha ramping berbalutkan celana ketat milik pemuda manis yang kini mulai membuka kedua mata-nya. Perlahan kepala-nya menoleh kearah sang pemilik tangan yang kini semakin mengelus paha-nya intens.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seolah ada kekuatan _magic _yang membuat susana hening, bahkan suara berisik yang keluar dari cerobong asap kereta uap itu –yang seharus-nya terdengar jelas– seolah kini tak ada lagi suaranya. Waktu yang seolah berhenti membuat Yifan lebih leluasa menikmati indah-nya mata panda teduh di padu dengan wajah menawan-nya, jangan lupakan tangan kiri-nya yang masih saja mengelus paha milik pria itu. Aneh. Seharus-nya Zitao marah, karena sekarang pria yang baru saja di kenal-nya beberapa menit yang lalu tengah mengelus paha-nya sesuka hati-nya. Kemudian Zitao berdiri dan menampar Yifan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tapi nyata-nya tidak. Bukan-nya marah, Zitao malah balik menatap bola mata kelam milik Yifan. Tatapan-nya seolah menggoda seorang Wu Yifan untuk segera menggagahi-nya. Tatapan sayu –menurut Yifan– yang di layangkan-nya sukses membuat Yifan semakin mengkhayalkan hal-hal yang berbau mesum. Yifan tersenyum, begitupun Zitao. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda panda di depan-nya ini, hingga dia membalas senyuman Yifan.

Yifan yang merasa kelakuan-nya tidak membuat Zitao marah, perlahan menggerakkan tangan kiri-nya yang tadi di gunakan untuk mengelus paha Zitao, beranjak keatas dan sampai pada kepala Zitao. Zitao masih tetap diam dan tetap menatap Yifan. Yifan semakin tersenyum lembut saat Zitao masih bergeming. Perlahan, tangan kiri Yifan beranjak mengelus surai _blonde _pudar-nya dengan kelembutan penuh di setiap elusan-nya. Tak ada respon berarti dari Zitao, tangan-nya kemudian perlahan turun dengan gerakan menggoda. Membelai pelipis Zitao dengan penuh kelembutan –dan menggoda tentu-nya.

Secara perlahan, elusan tangan Yifan bergerak turun dengan tidak meninggalkan kesan sensualitas di setiap elusan-nya. Saat jemari Yifan mengelus pipi Zitao, pria manis itu kembali menutup kedua mata-nya –menikmati jemari besar pria tampan itu mungkin. Semakin intens, jemari Yifan pun semakin turun dan kini berada tepat di belahan curve merah menggoda itu. Ibu jari-nya mengelus bagian bawah bibir merah menggoda Zitao. Kanan-Kiri-Kanan-Kiri. Elusan teratur yang Yifan lakukan benar-benar menimbulkan gerakan menggoda dengan bibir curve menggoda itu sebagai objek utama-nya.

**Hup**

Mata Yifan sedikit terbelalak –kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini pemuda yang sedari adi menjadi objek fantasy liar-nya memasukkan ibu jari milik-nya kedalam mulut-nya. Mata panda Zitao juga tengah menatap-nya intens. Ibu jari yang awal-nya hanya di masukkan kedalam mulut Zitao yang diam, kini terlihat keluar masuk bibir curvy itu. Tidak hanya itu, Yifan juga bisa merasakan lidah lihai milik Zitao menjilati ibu jari-nya. Seolah tak puas, tangan kanan Zitao beralih menggenggam lengan kiri Yifan dan mulai memasukkan dua jari lain-nya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Sedangkan ibu jari Yifan di keluarkan dengan lelehan saliva milik Zitao yang membekas.

"Haaahh.." Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir Yifan, tak pelak membuat Zitao yang masih menghisap dua jari Yifan menatap-nya. Kembali tatapan mereka bertemu. Seolah menggoda, Zitao mengubah tatapan mata-nya menjadi sayu dan begitu menggoda untuk Yifan.

"Ssh.." Yifan mendesis pelan. Mata-nya juga tertutup rapat mengekspresikan betapa nikmat-nya mulut basah di tambah sensasi lidah lihai Zitao yang menginvasi kedua jemari panjang milik-nya, apalagi tatapan menggoda yang di layangkan Zitao untuk-nya. Otak-nya bekerja cepat, membayangkan kedua jemari-nya merupakan penis kebanggaan-nya. Masuk kedalam mulut hangat dan basah milik Zitao, di hisap kuat kepala penis-nya, lidah lihai Zitao bermain di lubang kecil di kepala penis-nya, kemudian mulut Zitao bergerak mengeluar-masukkan penis besar-nya. Oh sungguh! Yifan bisa mati sekarang.

Saat Yifan yang sibuk membayangkan hal-hal yang 'ekstrem' dengan menutup erat kedua mata-nya, Zitao menatap Yifan. Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat lengan kiri Yifan dan mulut yang mengesplorasi dua jemari Yifan, Zitao tetap menatap intens kearah Yifan. Tak ingin berdusta, dia mengagumi paras tampan itu.

Ketika tangan kanan-nya menggerakkan lengan kiri Yifan agar dua jemari Yifan keluar masuk mulut-nya, tatapan-nya tak sengaja bertabrakan pada bagian selangkangan Yifan. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol cukup besar di antara kedua paha milik pria tampan itu. Zitao masih menatap gundukan itu dengan semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kedua jari milik Yifan di dalam mulut-nya.

"Ummhh.." Gumam Zitao. Yifan semakin menggila. Bagaimana nikmat-nya getaran lembut yang di hasilkan gumaman dari mulut Zitao membuat Yifan benar-benar melayang. Gundukan di selangkangan Yifan pun semakin membesar, membuat Zitao yang sadar atau tidak menampilkan sinar bahagia di mata panda-nya.

**Srett Brugh**

Yifan terkejut. Kuluman di kedua jemari panjang-nya terlepas begitu saja, menyisahkan saliva yang bergerak menetes. Yifan mencoba membuka mata-nya perlahan. Tepat saat kedua mata-nya cukup terbiasa dengan cahaya sekitar, kedua bola kelam itu membesar saat di lihat-nya pemandangan yang berada tepat di depan-nya –atau di bawahnya.

Pria manis yang bernama Huang Zi Zitao itu kini tengah berjongkok tepat di antara kedua belah paha-nya yang di buka cukup lebar oleh pemuda manis itu. Wajah-nya merah, bibir-nya yang berbentuk bibir kucing itu memerah dengan lelehan saliva tipis di kedua ujung bibirnya. Jangan lupa juga, dari atas sini Yifan dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik kemeja yang di kenakan pemuda Huang itu. Satu lagi. Tatapan menggoda yang di layangkan pemuda manis itu, sukses membuat bagian tubuh vital Yifan semakin menggembung.

Satu kalimat yang ingin Yifan katakan untuk pemuda yang sedari tadi menggoda iman-nya itu.

**So fuckin' hot this guy!**

Tangan halus nan lentik milik pemuda panda itu bergerak secara menggoda. Mengelus kedua paha Yifan sembari terus menggigit bibir bawah-nya sensual. Mata-nya yang menggoda itu tetap jatuh pada dua bola kelam milik Yifan. Terus menatap Yifan dan bergerak maju hingga tepat di gundukan besar di selangkangan milik pria tampan itu.

**Chuu**

Di kecup-nya pelan gundukan penis Yifan. Kemudian dia menatap intens Yifan sambil kali ini dia mengelus-elus penis Yifan yang masih terbungkus sempurna oleh kain.

"Boleh aku memakan lolipop besar ini?"

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_Di kecup-nya pelan gundukan penis Yifan. Kemudian dia menatap intens Yifan sambil kali ini dia mengelus-elus penis Yifan yang masih terbungkus sempurna oleh kain._

"_Boleh aku memakan lolipop besar ini?"_

.

.

.

Title : Slutty Boy

Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao

Genre : -

Rate : M

Disclimer : **They aren't belong to me**. They are belong their God, their parents. But the idea for this story is **Mine** and this story too –of course.

Lenght : 2/3

Warning : **Boys Love**, Out Of Character, Mature Content, -maybe- pwp, VULGAR LANGUAGE., **Don't like don't read, please. Don't bash chara.**

Summary : -

.

.

Tubuh Yifan membeku. Jantungnya berdetak hebat, tak ubah layaknya genderang yang siap berperang. Darahnya mengalir deras ke seluruh tubuh dan berpusat pada wajah dan tentu saja, daerah selangkangan-nya. Tatapan mata itu, jatuh tepat di manik kelam Yifan. Mengirimkan getaran halus yang berasal dari dalam dada Yifan, dan getaran halus itu sedikit-banyaknya berpengaruh pada daerah selangkangan-nya. Membuat penis kebanggaan-nya terasa ngilu.

Oh. Tolong jangan lupakan jemari lentik itu masih mengelus gundukan penis-nya secara halus dan langsung mengirimkan impuls ke otak kotor Yifan, yang mengirimkan perintah pada penis Yifan untuk semakin hard, dan–

**Boom!** Gundukan itu semakin besar!

"Kau melamun, 'Tuan Besar'.." –ambigu.

Suara-nya terlalu merdu dan-, **sexy**! Sesuai dengan tubuh pemilik-nya bukan?

Jemari lentik itu kini mulai bergerak lebih liar. Bukan lagi elusan yang di kirimkan ke gundukan penis Yifan, melainkan tekanan-tekanan halus dari dua jemari –jari telunjuk dan jari tengah– lentik Zitao. Terbayang di pikiran mesum Yifan, Zitao tengah bernyanyi lagu dengan lirik–

**Push Push Baby~**

–sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantat bulat-nya, dengan terus menekan-nekan gundukan penis Yifan dan menatap sensual kearah-nya. Haha-, manusia mesum!

Tinggalkan pikiran kotor Yifan. Lihatlah si _sexy_ Zitao. Bukan hanya dua jemarinya yang bekerja, kini kepalanya dia gerakkan maju mendekati gundukan penis Yifan. Lidah merah nan runcing miliknya di keluarkan dari sarang dan bergerak dari bawah gundukan penis Yifan.

**Lick Lick**

Lidah Zitao menjilati penis Yifan dari luar celana-nya! Tidakkah kalian terkejut? Tidak?! Menurut kalian itu biasa? Maaf. Tidak untuk Yifan.

Lihatlah si pria mesum itu. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat aksi frontal makhluk sexy di bawahnya itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar tegang saat dirasakannya lidah yang tadi telah 'mempermainkan' dua jemari panjangnya, kini malah mulai menjilat-jilat sensual gundukan penis Yifan. Ya Tuhan. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Matanya juga tidak pernah lepas dari tatapan tajam Yifan. Saat jilatan ke-sepuluh –Yifan benar-benar menghitungnya kalau kalian mau tahu–, Zitao tidak lagi menjilat gundukan besar itu. Si pemuda panda menarik nafas pelan dengan kedua bibir kucing-nya yang sedikit terbuka, membuat sedikit rongga di kedua bibirnya sambil di tutup kedua matanya sensual. Lalu selanjutnya–

**Hup**

**Slurp**

–dia menangkap gundukan penis Yifan dengan mulutnya dan menghisapnya! Huang Zi Tao si pria _sexy_ yang belum sampai satu jam di kenalnya kini tengah menghisap gundukan penis Yifan yang sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar _**hard**_! Ok Yifan. Tenangkan dirimu! Jaga _image cool _yang selalu menjadi andalan mu itu, _okay_?

"Zi-Zitao?" Oh tidak! Kenapa dengan mu Yifan? Kau gugup?

Zitao hanya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan selama sekian detik, selanjutnya kembali memejamkan kedua matanya menggoda. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, mata panda itu kembali terbuka dan jatuh tepat di tatapan mata –penuh nafsu– milik Yifan.

**Lick Lick**

"Iya –umh, Yifan-_gege_? Bukankah –amhh Zitao sudah bilang –**slurp**, kalau Zitao ingin –emmh lolipop yang _gege _punya ini?"

"Sshh-,"

Pria mana yang tahan jika 'barang' kebanggaan-nya di perlakukan seperti apa yang Zitao perlakukan sekarang pada Yifan? Jika ada, coba lapor Yifan sekarang! Biar dia tahu!

Oh ok. Maaf.

"Yifan-_gege_ tidak ingin memberikan pada Zitao lolipop lezat ini? _Gege _pelit~!"

Jika mendengar suara dan melihat tatapan –seperti tatapan anak kucing minta di elus– yang di layangkan Zitao sekarang, ditambah bibir kucing yang di kerucutkan lucu itu, Yifan yakin pemuda itu tengah merajuk. _Well_, tak seharusnya sebenarnya Yifan membuat pemuda yang telah membuat tegang penis-nya ini merajuk. Dia 'kan hanya tinggal memberikan 'lolipop' yang di minta Zitao. Toh Yifan tidak akan kehilangan barang kebanggaan yang menyimbolkan keperkasaan-nya sebagai pria tulen 'kan? Justru dia akan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi –karena tadi 3 jemarinya telah mencicipi kenikmatan itu.

Oh atau mungkin Zitao akan memotong penis kebanggaan-nya, lalu di bawa lari untuk di jadikan koleksi. Dan setelahnya Zitao menggunakan-nya untuk bermasturbasi-, demi apapun Yifan! Hentikan pikiran _psycho _mu!

Ok. Jangan buang waktu mu Yifan! Katakan pada-nya bahwa kau juga ingin penis mu di jilat, di kulum dan di hisap seperti jemari mu tadi! Ayo, Yifan! Jangan mau kalah oleh bintang-bintang porno di video porn koleksi mu– ups!

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan-nya, manis~?" Seringai mesum itu di tunjukkan-nya pada pemuda panda itu, yang justru di balas senyum tak kalah menggoda. Kepala si pemuda panda bergerak keatas dan kebawah dengan ekspresi semangat yang lucu, menandakan dia serius menginginkan 'lolipop' milik Yifan.

"Take it by yourself, dear~"

Lampu hijau, Zitao! _Do it now_!

Kedua tangan yang tadinya berada di paha Yifan, kini mulai beranjak ke tengah selangkangan Yifan, untuk membuka pengait pada celana milik Yifan. Zitao tidak ingin membuang waktu-, terlihat dari cara-nya bergerak. Lihatlah. Tidak sampai 1 menit segala pengait celana _jeans _Yifan, telah terlepas. Sekarang Zitao hanya perlu menanggalkan celana –pengganggu– itu agar dia dapat dengan segera menikmati 'lolipop' penghasil 'susu' milik Yifan. Oh. Sungguh ambigu.

"Butuh bantuan, sayang~?"

Tidak ada salahnya menggoda makhluk penggoda 'kan? Itulah isi pikiran Yifan. Bermodalkan kepercayaan diri tinggi, si pemuda _blonde _berdiri dari posisi-nya, tak pelak membuat si penggoda di hadapan-nya ini sedikit mundur dari posisi-nya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, sayang."

Terdengar seperti permintaan? Tidak jika yang mengucapkan Yifan. Karena yang terdengar justru nada perintah yang keluar dari bibir kebanggaan-nya itu –bibirnya diurutan kedua dari bagian tubuhnya yang di banggakan setelah penis-nya, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Apa ada lampu lain setelah hijau? Kalau ada, katakan. Karena Zitao mendapatkan itu sekarang. Segera saja dia berdiri dari posisi-nya dan berhadapan dengan wajah Yifan –walau tidak tepat sih. Senyum menggoda di berikan lagi pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya ia majukan perlahan untuk meraih bibir _sexy _–menurut Zitao– si pemuda tampan, yang tentu saja di sambut semangat oleh si pemilik.

Saat bibir-nya menerima lumatan-lumatan lembut bercampur kasar yang terkadang membuat lenguhan yang sarat akan nafsu keluar dari bibir _curvy_-nya, kedua tangan-nya mencoba bergerak menurunkan _jeans _milik Yifan. Saat _jeans _Yifansudah sampai pada pertengahan paha-nya, kaki kanan Zitao beranjak naik dan telapak-nya ia letakkan di antara kedua paha Yifan. Langsung saja di loloskan-nya _jeans _itu. Dengan senang hati, Yifan sedikit mengangkat kaki-nya untuk benar-benar menanggalkan _jeans_-nya. Tersisa celana dalam berwarna hitam –dengan keadaan bagian depan menggembung– yang melekat di bagian bawah tubuh Yifan.

Yifan bukan pria dewasa yang senang jika dia di dahului oleh orang lain, termasuk sekarang. Segera saja kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menganggur, bergerak ke bagian dada –cukup– berisi milik Zitao. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali Yifan meremas dada itu sekarang. Hanya saja, yang ada di pikiran –kotor– Yifan adalah–

'Bukankan akan lebih menyenangkan jika tidak terhalang apapun?' –mesum.

Tak perlu berpikir ulang sampai beribu kali, segera saja jemari panjangnya mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang tengah di kenakan Zitao dengan –sangat– tergesa. Tentu saja. Tak sampai 1 menit, kancing terakhir sudah terlepas. Tunggu! Berapa lama sudah dia dan Zitao berciuman?

**Srett**

Langsung saja jemari panjangnya menyibak kemeja yang sudah terlepas seluruh kancing-nya itu. Si pemilik kemeja pun membantu. Dan akhirnya tanggallah kemeja hitam dengan corak leopard segaris dibagian pinggang milik Zitao. Dan si pemuda panda itu tengah _topless_. Mata Yifan terbuka hanya untuk–

_God! That nipples! _–membulatkan mata-nya melihat _nipples _coklat kemerahan yang terlihat mencuat itu.

Harus Yifan akui. _Nipples _Zitao lebih baik di banding _nipples _milik gadis-gadis muda yang pernah di tidurinya sewaktu dia duduk di bangku perkuliahan –walau dada-nya tak sebesar milik mereka. Mengapa begitu? Karena dia **menyimpang**, tentu saja. **Dia belum pernah 'meniduri' pria manapun**. Sungguh.

_Well_, Yifan sudah lama menyadari jika dirinya sebenarnya seorang _Bisex _yang entah bagaimana bisa ketertarikannya pada sesama jenisnya lebih besar. Katakan lah dia _Gay _–walau Yifan selalu menyangkal. Dengan meniduri beberapa gadis dengan dada besar dan lubang sempit –walau pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah puas.

Seperti kalimat dengan cetak tebal diatas tadi. Sampai sekarang diumurnya yang sudah akan memasuki 24 tahun, dia belum pernah meniduri pria manapun. Hanya sekedar sentuh-cium-jilat-kocok-kulum, tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk memasukkan alat vital-nya ke _rectum _para mantan kekasih pria-nya. Biasanya dia akan menggunakan _vibrator _jika melakukan hubungan intim dengan kekasih-kekasih prianya. Jangan tanya kenapa! Karena hanya dia dan Tuhan yang mengetahui itu.

"Uhh.."

Zitao secara sepihak memutus persatuan bibirnya dan bibir Yifan. Nafas-nya sedikit memburu –layaknya habis lari marathon–, dada-nya juga bergerak naik turun sesuai irama deru nafasnya. Mata kelam-nya menatap dalam mata Yifan, dan di balas tatapan menggoda oleh Yifan. Mereka hanya saling menatap –mengagumi sosok masing-masing.

Dalam diam, kedua tangan Yifan bergerak ke tubuh bagian bawah Zitao. Meraih pengait celana Zitao, dan segera melepaskan apapun yang menghalangi Yifan melihat tubuh molek bagian bawah milik Zitao. Setelah melepasnya –masih dengan adu pandang dengan Zitao– kedua tangan Yifan langsung meremas bulatan padat menggoda itu dengan cukup kencang.

"Ungh.."

Zitao sendiri hanya melenguh pelan. Dengan gerakan cepat, di singkirkan-nya kedua tangan Yifan yang masih merema-remas _butt_-nya. Sedikit bergerak menjauh dari Yifan, hanya untuk melepas _jeans _cukup ketat yang di kenakan-nya. Yifan? Hanya melihat pemandangan 'sejuk' yang tersaji indah saat Zitao sedikit menungging untuk menanggalkan _jeans _miliknya.

Sepersekian detik selanjutnya, Zitao sudah kembali ke posisi semula, dengan _jeans _yang sudah tanggal menyisakan celana dalam berwarna abu rokok. Bibir kucing itu mengulum senyum manis yang khusus di layangan untuk pemuda rambut pirang di hadapannya itu. Bergerak maju sedikit untuk kembali dekat dengan Yifan. Melihat itu, lagi-lagi Yifan hanya tersenyum.

Tangan Yifan mulai bergerak perlahan. Bergerak mengelus tubuh Zitao, berawal dari pingang ramping-nya, dan bergerak terus ke atas. Begitu lembut usapan yang di layangkan Yifan. Sangat lembut, membuat Zitao benar-benar terbuai akan usapan Yifan. Mata pandanya di pejamkan untuk meresapi usapan sensual Yifan.

Jemari panjang itu kini telah sampai pada leher belakang Zitao. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti memberikan usapan lembut –nan sensual– membuat Zitao membuka matanya. Dan pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Saling mengirimkan tatapan lembut bercampur nafsu.

"Sshh-,"

Kembali mata panda itu tertutup saat Yifan dengan jahilnya kembali mengusap leher belakang Zitao. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat melihat bagaimana reaksi yang di berikan Zitao. Benar-benar pria yang menarik, _inner_-nya. Detik berikutnya, kepalanya bergerak maju dan berhenti tepat di samping telinga sebelah kanan Zitao, dengan tangan kiri yang masih mengelus-elus lembut leher belakang Zitao.

"Menikmatinya, hum?" bisiknya. Nafas-nya sengaja dia hembuskan di lubang telinga Zitao, di selingi beberapa tiupan lembut dari bibir mengoda milik Yifan. Tak sampai 10 detik, lidahnya pun ikut andil dalam kegiatan di telinga kanan Zitao. Lidah panjangnya menjilat-jilat daun telinga dalam milik pemuda manis itu.

"Ssh– _Ge_~"

Lenguhan lembut itu keluar dengan mulus dari bibir kucing Zitao. Tangan-nya juga ikut andil memberi isyarat bahwa Zitao merasakan sensasi aneh saat pemuda pirang itu memainkan telinga kanan-nya. Tangan kanan meremas baju bagian punggung Yifan, sedangkan tangan kiri meremas bagian pinggang. Yifan sendiri masih asyik dengan telinga Zitao. Tangan kanannya mulai beranjak turun, dan –

**Greb**

"Ahh!"

Mata Zitao terbuka cukup lebar saat _butt_-nya di remas lembut oleh tangan kanan Yifan. Setelah remasan sekali di layangkan Yifan, dengan jeda sekitar 5 detik, kembali di remas-remas _butt _Zitao dengan tempo teratur. Tidak hanya tangan kanan yang meremas _butt _kiri, tangan kirinya juga ikut menistakan _butt _kanan Zitao. Bibir Yifan juga sudah mulai berpindah ke leher jenjang itu. Kecup-jilat-gigit-hisap. Terus dilakukan Yifan secara teratur di setiap sisi yang berbeda.

"Eunghh..."

Bibir Zitao terbuka sedikit hanya untuk melantunkan buaian merdu yang memberikan tanda pada Yifan, jika dia menyukai perlakuan Yifan. Di leher maupun di _butt_. Tangan kanannya juga mulai beranjak naik dan meremas surai pirang milik Yifan. Membuatnya semakin berantakan.

Yifan tidak puas. Sungguh. Hanya saja, Yifan sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati bagian tubuh Zitao yang lain, selain leher mulus nan lembut ini.

Sembari melayangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan, bibir Yifan mulai bergerak turun menuju bahu mulus yang telah terekspos dengan begitu gamblangnya. Remasan di _butt _milik Zitao masih belum di hentikan.

Zitao sendiri masih sibuk meremas-remas surai pirang Yifan dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, saat bibir menggoda Yifan sampai pada _nipple_ kanan miliknya. Nafas-nya mulai memburu saat Yifan mulai menghisap-nya menggoda.

"Unghh.."

Tangan kanan yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan surai pirang Yifan, kini mulai beranjak ke bahu tegap lelaki tampan itu. Mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat, mengingat Yifan juga menahan bahunya agar tidak menjauh dari _nipple _Zitao.

**Brugh**

Tubuh itu kembali terduduk di kursi kereta uap yang tengah berjalan diatas rel dengan suara gesekan yang cukup kuat. Yifan sedikit meringis saat di rasa ada perasaan aneh di _butt_-nya sesaat setelah Zitao mendorongnya hingga terduduk. Yifan ingin protes kepada pemuda panda –_sexy_– yang _nipple_-nya tengah ia cumbu tadi.

Tidak jadi!

Karena–

**Srett**

–si pelaku sudah duduk di pangkuan-nya. Oh. Atau lebih jelasnya, duduk di atas penis tegang Yifan yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu, dengan tekanan yang cukup keras dari _butt _Zitao yang hanya terlapisi celana dalam. Surga dunia, brooo~

Yifan hanya diam dengan tetap fokus menatap mata Zitao, saat pemuda itu mengerakkan _butt_-nya secara pelan menggoda di atas penis terbungkus celana dalam-nya. Maju mundur secara teratur. Belahan bulat nan padat yang juga masih terbalut celana dalam itu terus menggesek gundukan di selangkangan Yifan. Mata si pemuda panda yang awalnya menatap menggoda mata Yifan, kini malah tertutup rapat. Dengan tambahan bibir bawah-nya yang ia gigit pelan. Terbawa oleh nikmat yang di ciptakan-nya sendiri.

"Anghh~"

Yifan mengulum senyum geli melihat reaksi Zitao. Ada pancaran kagum di mata tajam Yifan. Wajah Zitao yang kental akan kepolosan walau selalu di tutupinya dengan ekspresi menggoda, benar-benar membuat Yifan jatuh pada pesonanya. Wajah itu, dengan segala ekspresi yang di tunjukkan adalah **milik Yifan**.** Sepenuhnya**.

Kedua tangan Yifan yang sejak tadi menganggur, kini perlahan bergerak kearah _butt _Zitao. Mengelus-nya lembut di awal, kemudian meremas-nya keras. Masih dengan meremas-remas bulatan indah itu, mata tajam-nya juga menelisik wajah Zitao. Mencoba mencari tahu, bagaimana reaksi Zitao saat–

**Bite**

"Uuhh.."

–jemarinya bermain di lubang _rectum_-nya.

Yifan terkekeh dalam diam. Yifan tak habis pikir. Bagian tubuh Zitao yang mana sih yang tidak sensitif jika di sentuh-nya?

Pergerakan Zitao sontak berhenti saat Yifan mencoba menggoda lubang _rectum_-nya dengan memainkan kedua ibu jarinya di sana. Bibir-nya ia gigit pelan. Gembungan di balik celana dalam-nya pun semakin keras, mengingat Yifan terus memberikan rangsangan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Tidak ingin menjadi pasif di tengah kenikmatan yang di berikan Yifan, kedua tangan Zitao bergerak ke ujung kaus v-neck yang melekat di tubuh Yifan. (Masih ingat saat di stasiun? Yifan mengenakan jas hangat berwarna putih polos di padu dengan syal berwarna abu. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa jas dan syal miliknya kini telah teronggok tak berdaya bersama kemeja, _jeans _milik keduanya di ujung lantai kereta dekat dengan pintu)

Zitao langsung saja menarik ujung kaus itu hingga ke bagian dada Yifan. Yifan sendiri dengan senang hati mengangkat kedua tangannya, untuk mempermudah Zitao menanggalkan kaus miliknya.

**Srett**

Zitao melempar kaus milik Yifan ke ujung lantai bilik bersama kemeja dan _jeans _mereka. Hanya tersisa celana dalam berbeda warna yang melekat di tubuh kedua makhluk sejenis itu. Zitao menatap dalam mata Yifan, yang juga di balas oleh Yifan. Seolah ada gaya gravitasi, secara perlahan kepala kedua-nya bergerak maju, saling menyongsong satu sama lain. Dan berakhir, kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu saling bertubrukan mesra.

Awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mereka layangkan. Lama-kelamaan nafsu mulai ikut andil. Tangan kanan Yifan beralih ke tengkuk Zitao, menekannya pelan dengan usapan-usapan ringan yang di layangkannya. Bibir-nya masih melumat habis belahan bibir Zitao. Dan Zitao meresponnya dengan remasan pelan di pundak kokoh Yifan.

Decakan dari penyatuan kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu terdengar di tengah berisiknya suara gesekan roda besi kereta uap tempat mereka memulai hubungan intim itu.

Zitao bergerak dalam pangkuan Yifan. Seperti tadi, bergerak maju-mundur menggesek kedua penis tegang itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuntun tangan kiri Yifan untuk–

**Grabb **

"Mmhh!"

–meremas _butt_ yang di banggakan nya itu. Yifan kembali meremas-remas _butt _milik Zitao (atau miliknya?) dengan cukup kuat. Lidah nya yang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam rongga mulut manis Zitao, mulai bergerak membelai-belai apa yang lidah nya temui.

Mata tajam Yifan menatap dalam wajah Zitao dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini. Dapat di lihatnya kedua kelopak mata panda itu tertutup rapat. Begitu menikmati apa yang Yifan lakukan padanya. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri bagi Yifan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Zitao yang terlihat benar-benar menikmati perlakuan nya, di tambah leher putih mulus yang telah berganti warna menjadi penuh bercak-bercak merah keunguan.

_Oh Yifan~ how lucky you are. Do you know, How many people wants to be like you. _

**Srett**

Yifan memutus sepihak ciuman intim yang telah terjadi beberapa menit terakhir. Dapat di lihatnya Zitao yang memandangnya dengan alis bertaut heran. Oh jangan lupa ekspresi yang di layangkan pria bermata layaknya panda itu. Benar-benar menggoda! Apalagi dengan kedua bibir yang kini terlihat –sedikit– lebih penuh dari aslinya.

Tangan kanan Yifan bergerak ke atas, untuk kemudian di elus nya pipi lembut bagian kiri milik Zitao perlahan. Tangan kiri nya juga berhenti memberi remasan pada _butt _Zitao.

"Kenapa berhenti, _ge_~"

Pemuda itu merengek dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit di majukan. Kedua tangan nya menangkup kedua tangan Yifan yang sudah berada di pipi kiri-kanan nya. Menggenggam lembut.

"Ayo lanjutkan, _ge_~"

Yifan terkekeh pelan melihat perlakuan Zitao. Kini pemuda itu memaju-mundurkan bagian bawahnya, menggesekkan milik mereka yang sudah tegang itu. Yifan menggeleng pelan, membuat seruan kecewa dari Zitao yang kini sudah berhenti menggerakkan pinggangnya.

Yifan mendorong pelan pinggang Zitao, membuat kerutan di dahi Zitao. Yifan berhenti saat sudah tercipta sedikit jarak di bagian bawah mereka. Tangan kanannya begerak ke bawah. Tepat berada di gundukan besar penis nya.

"Dia ingin di 'hangat'kan, cantik~"

Yifan berseru pelan, dengan tangan kanan mengelus gundukan penis miliknya. Zitao terdiam untuk sepersekian detik. Untuk kemudian dia mengangguk pelan dan mulai beranjak, berjongkok tepat di antara dua kaki panjang Yifan. Tepat seperti posisi awal mereka sebelum memulai semua ini.

Mata Zitao sayu menatap Yifan. Hanya beberapa detik, karena selanjutnya Zitao menarik perlahan celana dalam milik Yifan. Yang langsung saja di bantu oleh sang pemilik. Setelahnya celana dalam itu terlepas, dan kini telah teronggok bersama barang-barang mereka yang lain.

**Hup**

Dan Zitao memulainya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, separuh lebih dari penis berukuran 'cukup' besar itu telah masuk ke dalam mulut dengan bibir berbentuk lucu milik Zitao. Langkah awal adalah dengan menghisap.

Di hisapnya penis itu hingga benar-benar membuat pipinya mengempis. Lidah nya pun di dalam sana memberikan service dengan menjilat-jilat apa yang bisa di jilat dari penis Yifan. Matanya meredup sexy dan menatap ke mata Yifan yang kini justru terlihat tersenyum sembari mengelus-elus surai hitam Zitao.

Hisapan itu semakin kuat, mengingat Zitao semakin bertambah bergairah. Apalagi saat di lihat senyum Yifan yang di tujukan padanya, di tambah elusan ringan –menggoda– yang di layangkan Yifan pada surai nya –yang terkadang menyentuh bagian telinga Zitao.

Jangan lupa juga pikiran kotor Zitao tentang penis besar yang tengah di hisap-hisap nya, dan sekarang tengah di-_shake_ di dalam mulut berbibir layak nya kucing itu. Tercetak jelas di pikiran Zitao, betapa sulitnya penis itu masuk ke dalam hole-nya nantinya. Dan lagi, betapa nikmatnya nanti saat ujung tumpul penis besar itu menghantam titik ternikmatnya.

Demi Tuhan! Zitao sudah tidak sanggup!

**Srett**

"Ummh!"

Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, tepat sepersekian detik setelah kaki milik Yifan yang sudah tak beralaskan apapun –sama seperti kaki nya– bergerak menusuk-nusuk gundukan penis nya

"Kalau kau sudah benar-benar ingin penis ku menghantam titik pusaka mu sekarang, kita bisa lakukan sekarang."

Selesai berucap, tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung saja di tariknya penis kebanggaan nya itu dari mulut Zitao. Cairan bening menetes keluar dari dalam mulut Zitao yang terbuka –mengais udara dengan serakah nya.

Cairan pre-cum milik Yifan bercampur dengan saliva milik Zitao.

Telunjuk dengan jari tengah nya bergerak mencolek cairan yang mengalir dari ujung bibir Zitao. Berniat membersihkan, yang justru di tangkap lain oleh Zitao.

**Hup**

Sekali lagi dua jemari panjangnya bersarang pada bibir Zitao. Kembali di maju-mundur kan dua jari itu di dalam mulutnya. Hanya beberapa detik, karena setelahnya, dua jemari itu di hisap kuat. Dan kemudian matanya terbelalak. Saat di lihatnya semakin bertambah tegak penis Yifan.

"Dia benar-benar ingin segera di puaskan, sayang~"

Zitao langsung berdiri –setelah melepas kedua jemari Yifan dari mulut nya. Dengan kecepatan yang terbilang stabil, kedua tangan nya bergerak menarik celana dalam nya untuk menuruni keki jenjang nya. Dan celana dalam itu terlepas sudah. Menampilkan wujud penis yang jelas terlihat perbedaan nya dari segi ukuran dengan penis milik Yifan. Hanya memiliki satu persamaan.

Kedua penis itu sudah benar-benar pada titik tertinggi masing-masing.

Tanpa menunggu waktu atau pun perintah dari sang lawan main, Zitao bergerak menaiki kursi dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Yifan. Kali ini dengan tubuh yang sama-sama tidak terbalut apapun. Dan kedua kemaluan yang bersenggolan mesra dengan mengakibatkan timbulnya beberapa lenguhan lolos dari bibir berbeda bentuk milik masing-masing itu.

"Put it in now. Ahh!"

Racauan Zitao membuat seulas senyum ringan terpatri di kedua ujung bibir Yifan. Kedua jemari yang tadi di kulum sensual oleh Zitao, kini masih bergerak seolah gunting –membuka bibir _hole _Zitao, tanpa memasukkan nya.

Kedua tangan Zitao bergerak –tangan kanan menggantung pada leher jenjang milik Yifan dan tangan kiri meremas pelan pundak kokoh milik Yifan. Bibir bawah nya di gigit pelan. Sedikit menahan perih yang di timbulkan kedua jemari Yifan yang masih terus saja membuka secara perlahan pintu masuk kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan membuat Yifan melayang.

**Sliip**

"Ngh!"

Masuk sudah kedua jemari panjang itu kedalam lubang surga penuh kehangatan milik Zitao. Tanpa jeda, kedua jemari Yifan itu langsung di gerakkan maju-mundur. Keluar-masuk di dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Tak ku kira akan se-sempit ini."

Bisikan lirih itu di layang kan sang pemilik bibir merah ranum itu pada telinga sang lawan main yang kini tengah berusaha menahan desahan –barang sedikit– agar tidak keluar dari bibir kucing nya.

"Uhh!"

Hanya lenguhan lirih yang di terima Yifan sebagai balasan ucapan nya. Kekehan pelan terdengar dari sela-sela bibir Yifan.

**Chu**

Belahan bibir yang bagian bawahnya tengah di gigit oleh sang empu itu di kecup pelan oleh bibir Yifan. Yang langsung di respon dengan terbuka nya kedua mata dengan bola mata yang hitam itu. Tidak dapat terbuka lebar. Kedua mata itu hanya dapat menatap sayu pada mata Yifan.

"Tenang. Jangan kau tahan jika memang sakit. Nanti pasti lebih sakit."

Yifan berujar dengan elusan pelan di pipi Zitao sebelah kanan. Dan Zitao hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebulir keringat lolos melewati pelipisnya, di ikuti oleh bulir-bulir kecil selanjutnya.

"Kalau kau kesakitan nanti, kita bisa hentikan."

"Tidak!"

Kedua alis tebal Yifan bertaut heran. Semakin bertaut heran saat di lihatnya Zitao yang sedari tadi duduk di pangkuan nya, perlahan bergerak –mengangkat tubuhnya. Dan secara otomatis kedua jemari Yifan terlepas dari lubang hangat Zitao –karena Yifan masih bergeming melihat apa yang Zitao lakukan.

"Aku...tak ingin berhenti...sampai di sini."

Berujar pelan dengan tangan kiri yang sedari tadi berada di pundak kokoh Yifan, kini mulai bergerak menggenggam penis Yifan yang memang sudah benar-benar tegak.

"Kita selesai kan...ini umh–!"

Pergerakan nya terhenti saat ujung tumpul penis Yifan sudah sampai di pintu lubang miliknya. Di tatap nya Yifan, dan di balas dengan senyuman hangat dan juga elusan di pipi yang perkiraan nya kini telah bertambah bulat –akibat cake-cake buatan gege nya yang benar-benar menggoda seleranya untuk menyantap dengan segera.

"Pelan-pelan saja, okay?"

Dan Zitao hanya mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan, mulai di arahkan penis besar Yifan untuk masuk ke lubang hangat nya itu. Saat kepala penis Yifan telah masuk, kepalanya mendongak dengan bibir bawah yang di gigit. Seketika perih mulai menjalari tubuh bagian bawah nya itu. Lubang ketat –yang walaupun sudah sedikit di lebarkan oleh dua jemari Yifan, lubang itu masih saja terasa perih ketika ujung penis Yifan memasuki nya.

(Catatan untuk Zitao. Begini rasanya kalau memiliki hole yang masih 'virgin')

Yifan masih tersenyum –geli. Perkiraan nya, Zitao sudah sangat ahli dalam hal inti. Nyatanya tidak. Atau mungkin– ini pertama kali nya untuk Zitao di masuki penis? Wah.. betapa banggangya Yifan jika itu memang benar adanya. (Ingat. Yifan tidak tahu rahasia Zitao.)

Tak di sangka juga sebenarnya, se-begini ketat nya lubang seorang pria. Banhkan masih ujung nya saja, sudah seperti di remas-remas hebat seperti ini. Ah! Benar-benar nikmat sepertinya. Bukan begitu, Tuan Yifan?

Melihat nipples Zitao yang terlihat mencuat itu begitu mengundang nya, Yifan sudah bersiap akan menyantapnya. Perlahan kepalanya maju untuk meraih nipple kiri Zitao. Saat sudah teramat dekat, langsung saja di lahap nipple kiri Zitao itu. Namun respon yang di berikan Zitao sungguh luar biasa–

**Slurp**

"Akh!"

"Ssh.."

Teriakan itu menggema di bilik yang di perkirakan Yifan itu kedap suara. Nipple itu sudah terlepas dari lumatan Yifan, yang bahkan belum di hisap nya sedikit pun. Yifan hanya bisa meringis dan kembali kedua alis tebal nya bertatut heran. Pasalnya, kini dapat di rasakan seluruh penis nya sudah terasa hangat dan jangan lupakan –remasan yang begitu kuat.

Di lihatnya tubuh bekeringat Zitao. Pundak nya terlihat naik turun, karena sang empu seolah mengais udara dengan terburu-buru. Tengkuk lehernya pun terasa di cengkeram begitu kuatnya oleh Zitao.

"Uh! Huu.. Huu.."

Mata Yifan sedikit membesar ketika mendengar isak tangis lirih –yang di yakini milik Zitao.

"Zitao?"

Berujar dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Tangan kirinya mengelus dengan teramat pelan surai milik Zitao –karena kepala pemuda itu tengah bersandar pada dada bidang nya.

"Sa– kit. Ungh!"

"Pelan saja, sayang~. Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru, hum?"

"I-itu karena kau...memainkan nipple ku, Yifan-ge."

Senyum sepenuh hati langsung terpatri di bibir Yifan. Anak ini benar-benar lucu, begitu pikir Yifan. Kemudian, tangan kanan nya bergerak perlahan menuju bagian belakang Zitao, _Butt_.

**Bite **

"Umfh!"

Tubuh Zitao tersentak pelan, ketika di rasakan nya kelima jemari Yifan meremas salah satu sisi belahan bulat miliknya –kemudian sedikit menarik ke lawan arah.

Desisan pelan kerap kali terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Zitao. Nafasnya yang sudah mulai teratur, terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Yifan. Katakan lah Yifan mulai merasa dag-dig-dug. Kenapa? Bertanya kenapa? Haha.

Tentu saja itu artinya Yifan sudah bisa memulai kegiatan _in_-_out_ di dalam lubang nikmat yang kini masih meremas-remas penis kebanggan nya itu. Haha, Yifan benar-benar tak sabar.

Maka di kecupnya pelan pundak mulus sebelah kiri milik Zitao. Setelah kecupan ke sekian, mulai di jilat nya perlahan. Lidah nya mengecap rasa aneh pada pundak sexy Zitao yang telah terbanjiri oleh keringat.

Merasa terusik, kepala Zitao perlahan bergerak menengadah berhadapan dengan wajah Yifan –ingat, penis Yifan telah masuk ke dalam lubang Zitao. Pemicu keadaan mereka menjadi sedikit seimbang.

"Sudah?"

Suara itu berat, namun tersirat dengan jelas nada lembut yang terlontar oleh Yifan. Zitao diam untuk sepersekian detik, karena selanjutnya kepala nya mulai mengangguk perlahan.

**Kode untuk Yifan.**

Perlahan kedua tangan Yifan mulai mengelus-elus kedua bongkahan bulat bagian belakang milik Zitao. Yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan desisan halus keluar dari bibir pemuda panda itu.

Merasa cukup dengan elusan-elusan ringan di butt milik Zitao, kini kesepuluh jemari nya mulai meremas kedua belah butt Zitao dan perlahan mengangkatnya.

"Ssh–"

Melontarkan senyum simpul, Yifan meneruskan kegiatan nya. Mengangkat tubuh Zitao yang membuat penis nya secara perlahan bergerak keluar dari lubang pemuda manis itu. Langkah nya sedikit mudah, mengingat Zitao juga sedikit membantu mengangkat tubuhnya, melalui kedua lutut yang menopang tubuh nya sendiri pada kursi berbusa empuk itu.

Tepat saat kepala penis nya terasa akan ikut keluar, Yifan berhenti. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Zitao.

Wajah berparas ayu itu kini berwarna merah, dengan tambahan beberapa bulir-bulir keringat yang dengan senantiasa menuruni kedua belah sisi pelipis nya. Bibir kucing itu masih terlihat sedikit membengkak.

Yifan benar-benar jatuh pada pesona pemuda manis ini.

Senyum nya lagi-lagi di lontarkan dengan mudah nya pada Zitao yang kini menatap sayu tepat pada mata Yifan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu bertengger cantik pada pundak kokoh milik Yifan.

**Greb**

"Ah.."

Satu remasan, dan di balas desisan halus dari bibir kucing itu.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Yifan mengelus-elus kedua bongkahan itu sekali lagi untuk kemudian–

**Push!**

"Akh!"

–teriakan kencang beradu dengan suara berisik kereta uap yang di dapat nya. Deru napas yang kembali memburu dengan tambahan dada yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

Zitao benar-benar melayang. Sesuatu –yang entah apa namanya (Zitao tidak yakin apa itu)– telah tertumbuk dengan keras oleh penis Yifan yang telah kembali terlingkupi oleh lubang hangat nya. Sebuah rasa nikmat yang tidak pernah di dapat nya selama ini, dan dia ingin lagi!

Terdengar oleh pemuda berparas ayu itu suara napas Yifan yang tak kalah tersenggal. Hanya bedanya, deru napas Yifan terdengar seolah menahan sesuatu (lagi-lagi Zitao tidak yakin akan hal itu.).

Menuruti insting yang entah di dapat dari mana, perlahan kedua lengan dan kedua lutut yang telah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing –untuk menahan tubuhnya–, Zitao bergerak seperti tadi.

Perlahan namun pasti, dapat di rasakan penis dengan ukuran besar itu bergerak keluar dari lubang hangat nya. Gesekan antara penis besar Yifan dan dinding lubang analnya terasa sakit, namun sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri lebih mendominan nya.

Tepat saat hanya kepala penis Yifan yang tersisa –seperti tadi–, Zitao turun dengan cepat. Dan lagi, desah bercampur teriakan Zitao keluarkan, sedangkan desisan berat yang terdengar dari kedua belah bibir merah milik Yifan.

Merasa cukup sepersekian detik berhenti sejenak, kedua lengan nya bergerak melingkari pundak kokoh Yifan, dengan kesepuluh jemarinya menggenggam surai Yifan.

"A-aku mulai..., Yifan-ge.."

Suara parau itu membuat sebuah lengkung kecil di ujung bibir merah merekah milik Yifan. Pria itu mencoba membantu. Kedua tangan dengan jemari yang besar itu merengkuh kedua belah _butt _Zitao dengan tambahan sedikit remasan sensual untuk membantu Zitao agar pemuda itu semakin bergairah.

Secara perlahan, kembali dirasakan penis nya yang sedikit demi sedikit bergerak keluar dari lubang Zitao. Dia juga sedikit membantu dengan mengangkat tubuh Zitao dengan posisi tangan masih di kedua belah butt Zitao, saat di rasanya pemuda berkantung mata itu berhenti mengeluarkan penisnya.

**Push**

"Angh!"

"Shh."

**Trust Trust Trust **

"Ah! Huh! Huh! Y-yah! Ngaaaah!"

"Z-Zitao, ah!"

Yifan menggertakkan gigi nya, ketika lubang Zitao itu benar-benar meremas nya dengan kuat. Ketika pula tanpa jeda Yifan menaik-turun kan tubuh ringkih pemuda Huang yang masih saja mendongak kan kepalanya, dengan bibir bawah yang coba di gigit kuat-kuat untuk meredam suara bernada erotis keluar dari kedua belah bibir nya (walau nyatanya itu tidak membantu sama sekali).

**Push! Trust! Trust!**

"Yaaahh! A-pah –aahh ituh! Lagi! Shh Ah! Lagiih!"

"Lagi, huh?"

**Trust Trust Trust**

"A-AH!"

Teriakan kencang dengan pelukan erat di rasakan dua indra perasa di tubuh Yifan. Dengan tambahan sebuah aliran kecil dengan intensitas kehangatan yang cukup terasa di perutnya. Zitao telah sampai pada batas nya.

Nafas nya masih memburu, setelah sesuatu yang dia ketahui bernama _sperma _itu keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung penis miliknya. Dan tubuh Zitao benar-benar bergetar.

Tak ingin diam, kedua tangan Yifan bergerak mengelus bulatan indah milik Zitao. Kepalanya sedikit di majukan untuk lebih dekat dengan telinga milik pemuda panda itu.

"Cepat sekali, hum?"

Bisikan rendah dengan campuran suara berisik kereta itu sampai pada pendengaran Zitao, dan dia hanya terus melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Yifan. Pelukan nya pada tubuh berisi milik pemuda tampan itu pun semakin di eratkan.

"Lagi, _ge_.."

Dan Yifan hanya terkekeh tanpa suara. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau bilang apa, sayang?"

Dan pelukan di tubuh Yifan mengerat. Kepalanya semakin di lesakkan ke leher Yifan, dan jangan lupakan penyatuan tubuh mereka yang belum terlepas. Zitao menggesekkan _butt_-nya yang masih terisi penis Yifan.

Maju-Mundur-Atas-Bawah

"Cepat, Yifan-ge! Lakukan lagii!"

Dan rengekan khas anak kecil itu keluar dari belahan bibir bak bibir kucing itu. Senyum Yifan masih saja terkembang. Di tariknya kedua tangan nya yang sedari tadi di _butt _Zitao –dengan tidak lupa meraba genit pada paha mulus Zitao.

"Kita ganti posisi, _okay_?"

Dan kerutan di dahi Zitao sebagai balasan untuk Yifan. Dia hanya kembali tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada sang pemuda panda itu untuk berdiri. Yang tentu saja membuat peyatuan tubuh bagian bawah mereka terlepas.

"Uh! Gege kenapa _sih_!"

Tawa ringan Yifan lepas begitu saja saat melihat ekspresi Zitao ketika penis-nya meninggalkan lubang sempit-nan-hangat miliknya. Harus Yifan akui, ada rasa tidak rela penis-nya keluar dari _hole _Zitao. Mengingat dia belum memuntahkan cairan _semen_-nya dari penis perkasa-nya itu.

"Menungginglah."

"Ehh?"

Kedua alis Zitao bergerak naik –seolah bertanya pada Yifan. Yifan hanya terkekeh untuk kemudian beranjak berdiri dari posisinya. Memutar tubuh Zitao untuk membelakanginya. Selanjutnya, di dorongnya pelan tubuh ringkih dengan _butt _bulat menggoda itu hingga tubuh sang pemuda panda itu berada di atas kursi kosong di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang gege lakukan?"

Zitao bertanya dengan kepala berusaha menoleh ke belakang –melihat Yifan. Posisinya tidak memungkinkan dia dapat melihat apa yang sedang Yifan lakukan sekarang. Posisinya –seperti berdiri dengan kedua lutut nya, kedua tangan bertengger manis di bagian atas kursi. Jangan lupakan satu hal yang mengganggu nya.

Penis nya bergesekan dengan permukaan sandaran kursi yang jauh dari kata lembut!

Saat dia mencoba bergerak sedikit atau sekedar ingin membenahi cara duduknya, penis nya dengan senantiasa bergesekan pada permukaan sandaran kursi.

"Yifan-ge! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Zitao sedikit berteriak pada Yifan yang menurutnya tidak melakukan apapun. Setidaknya, pria tampan itu harusnya sudah memulai yang tadi!

"Yifan-ge apa yang– Akh!"

Kedua bola mata indah itu benar-benar membulat sempurna dan tubuh nya menegang. Saat dimana tanpa aba-aba maupun kode yang di terima, penis besar Yifan lansung masuk dengan leluasanya kedalam lubang miliknya.

Sungguh! Memang Yifan tadi sudah berhasil memaju-mundur kan penis besar nya pada lubang miliknya yang baru kali itu di masuki 'benda lain'. Tapi bukan berarti pemuda satu ini dengan se-enak jidat nya langsung kembali memasukkan penis besar nya itu kan!

"Y-Yifan– haahh.."

"_How great this hole, huh?_"

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

_Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang sudah sangat terlambat ini. _

_Please, Enjoy._


End file.
